Lost
by SaucierCoder694
Summary: Losing a battle with a different alien race kisshu and his friends need to get back to earth as quick as possible. what will happen when they get there.
1. Ch1 New Danger

I do not own any of these characters, this is a fan based story please support the official release.

Chapter 1: New Danger

Sitting on the cold hard floor of limbo (space between worlds) Kisshu looked at the body of his friend. His friend's blank frozen eyes looked back at him. A small pool of crimson liquid was continuing to widen by the minute and they were lost for time.

Pai was losing too much blood.

Kisshu sat there transfixed at Pai's body the look of the body was odd.

Before it had been Pai, a friend of Kisshu's the memory of his stern face standing with his arms crossed mostly giving Kisshu and Tart a hard time and telling them off. It had been the way he'd show he cared. He always knew what was best and he was always the smartest person in the room. But now the body of Pai looked wrong. It was dirty and bloody with gashes and scratches all over it. The position he was in was wrong to. The body looked like a rag doll had thrown on the floor in a careless and childlike manner.

Random memories flicked in Kisshu's head, Pai yelling, fighting, reading and just there alive, it just kept replaying over and over again.

Snapping out of his trance Kisshu saw standing above Pai's body was Taruto, Kisshu's other comrade. Tart had been crying. Tiny droplets of water rolled down the young aliens' face the pain in his eye was unbearable to witness and Kisshu was losing his temper. 'How dare they do this to my friends.' He thought. He would kill them for what they had done he looked over to where the culprits stood. Disgusting tall metallic aliens looked back. Their vial mouths snaring at the site of their handy work.

Kisshu stood up slowly.

"You have made a big mistake coming here and hurting my friends I'm going to kill you then I'm going to destroy your planet!" Kisshu threatened, hatred in his voice.

"NOW DIE!" Kisshu ran at the enemy aliens but the carm unfazed look on their faces worried him 'why were they just standing there?' and a second later his question was answered. When he reached them he tried to stab the one closest to him. A tall one with red hair he looked to be the youngest and egear to fight. To Kisshu's horror the alien jumped up in the air before Kisshu could touch him, Kisshu turned round to attack the alien again but as soon as Kisshu turned he was stabbed in the stomach with the sword the alien was holding. Blood escaped out of Kisshu's mouth. He looking at the alien one more time. He saw him snigger and throw Kisshu at Tart. At this point Tart was bulling in terror. Tart looked at Kisshu at then at the aliens looking horrified. What they would do to him? The alien who throw Kisshu advanced on Tart. In panic Tart backed up and fell over on the arm of Pai. He screamed and crawled away from the body. He saw the alien loomed in on Tart. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow. The red haired alien was about to swing his sword when an older alien stopped him.

"Wait!" said the older alien "He might still be some use to us yet." Suggested the older alien "You." He shouted to Tart. "Do you want to live young one?" Questioned the Older alien. Tart nodded.

"Well I'll let you live if you deliver a message to the leader of a planet called earth." Tart nodded again waiting for the message.

"Tell them that we are coming to take their planet and if they refuse then we will destroy it, got that!" Tart nodded for the third time.

"Now go." Commanded the alien and Tart swiftly teleported with Kisshu and Pai hanging round his little shoulders.


	2. Ch2 Surprise

**Hi sorry for the wait but I've had a ton of homework to do and I want to make my chapters as best as I can so thanks for the support. On with the story.**

Chapter 2: Reunion.

It had been a long tiring day and Ichigo could barely stand. All week had been hard work. It was coming up too Christmas and people were flooding into the mew mews café.

Some wanted special Christmas cakes for an upcoming family party and some just wanted a hot drink to keep them warm in the harsh blistering cold. But whatever they came to the café for meant more work for the mew mews.

Even though the mew mews didn't have to fight chimera animal anymore they still had lots of thing to worry about like keeping their grades up and working hard at the café. But for Ichigo in particular finding out whether Aoyama still loved her or not was the most important problem.

All these thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind and even though work was finished she still felt like she was still working and it was starting get to her. And out of the blue she heard.

"Ichigo, ICHIGO!" Bellowed the voice.

"Huh… oh Mint sorry I was in a world of my own, what did you say." Said Ichigo dazed.

"I said are you done!" Exasperated Mint. Looking at Ichigo like she was brainless.

"Done with what." Replied Ichigo confused.

"The Sugar Ichigo, the sugar." Said Mint rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Oh yea sorry." Ichigo snapped back to reality and handed the pot of sugar to mint. The five girls were having a well-deserved treat since it was the end of work.

Everyone was looking that Ichigo now and she felt the worry in the room. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Ichigo didn't want to tell her friends about the situation with Aoyama. She did trust them but telling them meant she might have to face whatever was inevitable. Then Lettuce broke the silence.

"So is anyone doing anything tomorrow?"

"No," Said mint. "Just ballet class."

"Nope just homework and oh yea more homework." Ichigo answered looking defeated.

"I've got a photo-shoot in Okinawa." Said Zakuro casually.

Pudding groaned "Awww Zakuro you get all the fun its boring here ever since the aliens left." Puddin crossed her arms and slumped in her chair "I miss teru-teru na no da."

Ichigo felt the same way about Kisshu. Even though he annoyed her sometimes she still missed him and his Cheeky fanged grin. The mew mews hadn't heard from the aliens in a year and Ichigo wondered whether they had forgotten them.

All of a sudden a ripple in the air emerged a second later three figures appeared Kisshu, Pie and Tart dropped to the floor. Ichigo ran to help, Tart got up off the floor Blood stained and crying pudding ran to Tart and gave him a hug. But Kisshu and Pie weren't moving.

Ichigo Kneelt down and turned Kisshu over and was horrified to see a stab wound.

"Oh my god Mint go get Ryou and Keiichiro, Run." Ichigo ripped off her apron and put it on kisshu's wound with presser to try to stop the bleeding while lettuce tended to Pie. Ichigo felt a hand grip hers she looked down to see Kisshu looking up at her.

"Hiya Koneko-Chan long time no see, you miss me."

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring it was needed to set the scene a little and give a few hints for what's going on heehee please review and see you later bye! **


End file.
